retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Brew Day
Brewday 2014 is expected to run from March 6th at 12:01am PDT through March 14th at 11:59pm PDT. ---- While drunkenly stumbling through the Bar of Brell we were guided to this year's new quest by Tellar Blackswell and discovered that Jimmy is more volatile in his drinking habits. In the Butcherblock Mountains the pesky goblins trying to ruin the local Brewday festivities can once again be gleefully knocked over by carpets made of clovers. The event also features a new crafting scroll, Brewday Accoutrements to Craft IV, and a few new achievements. Back by popular demand we also offer you our updated Brewday Quest Tracker! Happy drinking! Ah, '''Brewday!'! As questing is an intricate part of the world of Norrath, you shouldn't have to ask what Brewday is all about. Ale, beer and questing! You'll also see it called Brell's Day and Brew Day.'' 2014 Additions *New Event Coin - Beer Tokens! These are now selectable rewards from many Brewday quests. *New Quest - "What is That Noise" *New Repeatable Quest (every two hours) - "Drinks Are On The House!" *7 new event merchant items being sold by Balin Copperfoot in the Bar of Brell. *New Tradeskill recipe book, "Brewday Accoutrements to Craft V" sold by Balin Copperfoot in the Bar of Brell. The recipes require holiday harvestables gathered from "Bountiful Brewday gardens" and other low level harvestables as components. Bar of Brell Start your Brewday adventures in the The Bar of Brell! You can access the bar from: * Antonica - near the North Qeynos gate at /waypoint 66, -20, 1 * Commonlands - by the Freeport gates at /waypoint -1216, -81, 57 * Frostfang Sea - in the center of New Halas at /waypoint -73, 148, -33 * Greater Faydark - on the Green Knoll at /waypoint 582, 45, 22 * Haven - next to the mailbox at /waypoint -84, -67, -58 * Timorous Deep - on the docks at /waypoint 2362, 7, 1385 Quests UPDATED! Help keep all your alts organized with our Brewday Quest Tracker (EQ2)! ---- Bar of Brell # Black Swill for Blackswell - Introduced in 2012. # Deep Within Hammerhall - Introduced in 2012. Continuation of "Black Swill" that begins in Butcherblock Mountains. # NEW! Rummage for Answers - Introduced in 2013. Begins with Tellar (again!) in the Bar of Brell. * Ale Goggles - Introduced in 2009. Repeatable once per year. ** NOTE: If you haven't done Brewday before, do this one first for your Improved Ale Goggles. * What is That Noise - NEW in 2014! * Drinks Are On The House! - NEW in 2014! Repeatable every two hours * Brell's Everlasting Brew - Introduced in 2006. Repeatable once per year. * Snoogle's Presentation - Introduced in 2007. Repeatable once per year. * Thurgadin Ice Brew - Introduced in 2011. Repeatable once per year. * Valla Brewhammer's Special Brew - Introduced in 2010. Not repeatable. Antonica * Beers for Brell! - Introduced in 2008. Repeatable once per year. Butcherblock Mountains * NEW! ':_Butcherblock Brewday Beer Guardin': Butcherblock - Introduced in 2012. Infinitely repeatable. Collections * Brews Across Norrath - Introduced in 2010. Not repeatable. Crafting Recipes are available from Balin Copperfoot in the Bar of Brell. Harvest Brewday-specific resources from Bountiful Brewday gardens, which can only be seen when wearing the "Improved Ale Goggles" head equipment. They spawn in The Commonlands, Antonica, Greater Faydark, Darklight Wood, Timorous Deep and Frostfang Sea. * Brewday High-tech Distilleries - Added in 2011 * Brewday Accoutrements to Craft - Added in 2010 * Brewday Accoutrements to Craft II - Added in 2011 * Brewday Accoutrements to Craft III - Added in 2012 * Brewday Accoutrements to Craft IV - Added in 2013 * Brewday Accoutrements to Craft V - NEW in 2014! Goodies Balin Copperfoot in the Bar of Brell sell goodies for both coin and the new Beer Tokens! Click here for a list of his new stuff. *Bubbling Kegs Cordon (requires completion of the achievement Pub N' Suds to purchase) *Bubbling Kegs Streamer (requires completion of the achievement Festive Furniture to purchase) *Green Field Square *Green Stained Glass Square Achievements Category:Templates Category:Brewday